


Just One Mistake

by HarryXTomR



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baseball, Car Accidents, Death, Hospitals, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryXTomR/pseuds/HarryXTomR
Summary: When a mother promises her son that she will go to his baseball game but later breaks her promise, her son gets angry, saying something he would later regret.





	Just One Mistake

The pitter-patter of water dropped from the faucet as a young woman with chestnut hair and vivid green eyes went to turn it off. It had been a long day. Work seemed to keep piling higher and higher until she had no choice but to stay longer. She felt like she was being used like her other co-workers were just pawning all of their work on her. Don't get her wrong, she loved her job, but, it was stressful. None of her other co-workers had the amount of work that she had. Was it her? Did management not like her? She hardly got any time with her son and it was heartbreaking to her.

"Mom?" A soft voice asked in the darkly lit room.

The woman turned to her son and knelt down, "David? What's wrong?" she replied questionably.

The boy, David, looked in his mother's eyes, "Will you be going to my baseball game tomorrow?"

The woman sighed, she had the day off tomorrow so why not? She felt happy that she would finally get to see her son for more than just a few hours a day. "Of course, hunny. I wouldn't miss it for the world," she smiled.

David grinned and nodded, "It's going to be the best game of the year!" A ring rang through the room and the woman stood back up to go answer it. She had a bad feeling.

' _Hannah?_ ' the guy on the phone spoke in a deep and serious voice. The woman, Hannah, felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. It was her boss.

' _Yes, this is her_.' Hannah returned, she knew something was coming. the boss didn't call her house for anything only shifts.

' _Hello Hannah_ , _I need you to come in tomorrow to take someone else's shift._ ' There it was, the feeling grew stronger. Her son would be devastated. She had to do something.

' _But sir, I promised my son I would go to his baseball game tomorrow, surely there is someone else?_ ' Hannah tried, grasping at straws.

' _No can do I'm afraid. Everyone else already had time off or is scheduled to work tomorrow. I'm sorry._ '

' _No problem._ ' Sadness shot through her, almost enough to knock her down. She would disappoint her son once again. She turned, noticing her son was still in the room, eyes red and puffy, ' _Goodbye._ ' She said absentmindedly as her eyes watered at the look on David's face. She hung up the phone and ran for her son, bringing him in a hug.

"I'm sorry!" Hannah said, trying to get through to her son. She couldn't do anything about it. She would lose her job.

"You promised. You said you wouldn't miss it for the world!" David shouted, "You lied! I hate you! I wish you were never my mother!" David stopped and took a step back, shaking his head. He hadn't meant to say that. The look on his mother's face made his stomach do flips. He wouldn't say sorry though, she promised she would come and she lied. David walked away to his room, tears staining his cheeks as his mother sat on the room floor, tears flowing like a river, contemplating what to do.

-

David woke up the next morning feeling unusual, he shrugged and took his baseball gear out, packed his bag and didn't even wait for breakfast before he was out the door, waiting for the bus to come.

When he had gotten to school, he went to his locker relieving himself of his burden, heavy bag of gear. As he went to class, he thought of the mean things he had said the night before. He really didn't mean to say what he said but he felt that it was his mother's fault for promising him something in the first place and not being one-hundred percent sure she could actually go. The thought that his mother knew that she didn't have work that day and had gotten a call didn't run through his mind. He was too focused on the promise she had broken.

Maybe he was being a bit childish, there was more than one baseball game this year but the fact that she said she was coming to this one, made him angrier and angrier. David kicked the garbage bin on his way past it to his classroom. Stupid mother.

The day flew by and it was finally time to play his baseball game. He picked up the gear in his locker and walked out to the fields, placing it onto himself. The game was going pretty well until a loud shout erupted in the middle of it. David looked at the running figure coming toward him.

"David!" David crinkled his forehead in confusion, what did the principal want?

"What's going on, we're in the middle of the game," David shouted back, trying to continue with the throw to base.

"Your mother!" The principal shouted back again even louder, sweat beads rolling down his forehead. A cold wind swept past him as his heart sank. David shot his head to the principal and demanded,

"What about my mother? What happened?!" David felt like his insides had turned to goo as the man's mouth pressed into a straight line.

"She was in an accident..." That sentence made David sink to the ground, not unlike his mother the night before. What was he to do? He had to get to her, now!

"Where is she!" David shouted again, hoping for the best. His heart sank even deeper though when the man's face had shown extreme sorrow. Nothing more happened, did it? No! No, _no, no, no_. He wouldn't believe it! He wouldn't. "WHERE IS SHE!" He was panicking now, hyperventilating.

The principal gestured to follow him, "She is in critical condition at the moment and... the police at the crash scene think she won't make it." The principal seemed to croak out, looking at David with wide and wet eyes.

David shakingly stood to his feet, following the principal to a police car. "This policeman will drive you to the hospital to see your mother. I'm sorry David." The man nodded and gave David another look with extreme sadness in it and walked away.

David opened the door and got into the police car. "How did it happen?" David muttered, tears falling from his eyes.

"Seems she was on the way from her work to come see you, she was not far from here and she was on the road toward your school." The policeman said.

David felt an utter deeper sadness sweep through him when he finally thought on the fact that his mother had tried to come to see him. Had tried was the keyword, David thought with bitterness.

It was his own fault if he hadn't got mad at his mother and told her she could come to his next game it wouldn't have happened. It was his fault and he knew he would have to live with it for the rest of his life.

When they arrived at the hospital, David rushed to the front desk and asked where his mother was staying.

"Intensive care unit." The nurse replied, a grim expression on her face. She probably guessed what had happened.

David once again rushed to the unit but was stopped suddenly by a guy in a white coat. A doctor, David's mind supplied.

"Where are you going, young man?" The doctor asked.

"I want to see my mother, let me through!" David shouted desperately, "Let me through." He croaked, tears leaking from his eyes like a waterfall.

The doctor looked taken aback and moved aside to let the boy in, "Listen, young man, I will let you through but don't expect to be able to go into the room until the other doctors are ready for you."

"Le' me..." David slurred, he ran toward the intensive care unit desk, "Where's my mother!"

"What is your mother's name dear." The nurse asked, quickly realizing that the boy was delirious.

"Hannah Williams," David said, leaning over the desk. He didn't know what to do with himself. It was his fault, it was all his fault. David whimpered.

"I'm sorry but the doctors are in the room right now, you can sit down and wait." The nurse offered.

David nodded, nose starting to run visibly. He sat down into a chair and thought about the jerk he had been the night before. _If only._.. But there was no point in thinking that now.

He let his eyes close, thinking about his mother and how she must be feeling right now. That only made him feel a whole lot worse and made him tear up once again. What did he do? He didn't want to stay here when his mother was hurting in another room. He had to see her. But he couldn't.

He felt like the world was against him. Although it probably was. What was he thinking saying those things to his mother? He had no right and no one should. What would he do if his mother... He couldn't even finish the thought. He wouldn't be able to tell her how sorry he was an absolutely wretched he felt. He wouldn't be able to tell her that he would love her forever and nothing would ever change that. He wouldn't be able to go to a base― Why was he thinking about baseball at a time like this, baseball was what made his mother be in the hospital― David straightened up and looked around the hospital in his vicinity.

He suddenly jumped up when he seen a couple doctors come out of a room. "Is my mother in there?! Can I go in please?!" _Please,_ David thought pleadingly.

The doctors both looked at each other and an expression David knew all too well appeared on their faces. Pity. They pitied him. "You can go in now, I'm sorry to say but..." One doctor said but the other doctor cut him off,

"Young man, your mother will look different when you go in so please be prepared. Remember to say you love her." Was all the doctor said and David knew then and there that his life would never be the same. He knew what would happen and it only made him shed even more tears than before.

He ran into the room, taking in the noticeable cuts and when he came further into the room he saw that one side of his mother's face was disfigured. He cried out and didn't think on it as he crawled into the hospital bed with his mother, hugging her around the stomach.

"Please don't leave me, please!" David cried out to his mother, "I'm sorry, for everything. I didn't mean it, I didn't..." David felt a hand on his head, petting his chestnut hair, the same color as his mothers.

"Don't worry hunny. I forgive you, and I love you. So very much." She smiled, "Tell me you were doing your very best at your game." her raspy voice hit a nerve in David and he started to hiccup as he cried out to his mother.

"Stop thinking about baseball right now, mother!" David whispered, "It's not the time." he croaked.

"I love you, you know that right." Hannah looked up at her child with love in her eyes. "I will always be with you."

"I love you, mom! Don't go please, don't go!" David cried out, but it was inevitable. Hannah leaned back on her pillow and hugged her son with all the strength she had left.

"Once again, David. I love you and I know you will do your very best in life, I will always be with you in everything you do."

"Please, no..." David whispered, leaning over his mother's stomach to kiss her cheek, "I love you mom, I love you so very much that it hurts. I'm sorry I was such a bad son. It was my fault this happened, I'm sorry!"

"Stop David, it isn't your fault." Hannah said breathlessly, "Stand tall and confident, I love you..." was Hannah's last words. A loud piercing noise went through the room as David screamed over the loss of his mother.

"MO―!" David screamed, "MOM!" David found himself in his own bed, sweat dripping from him in puddles. David's eyes widened when he saw his mother entering his room. It was all a dream. He cried tears of joy and relief. He hugged his mother around the middle and kissed her cheek a million times while saying how sorry he was and that he loved her unconditionally.

"I love you, mom! Please don't try and come to my game when you are working." David shouted, "I don't want to lose you again!"

"David! David, what's wrong?" Hannah asked softly, grabbing on to his son who had her into a grip of a sloth.

"Don't leave me please, don't die again. I'll never say anything to you ever again." Hannah rocked her son back and forth.

"Shh, I'm here hunny. It's alright. I love you too."

After that dream, David never said anything to his mother that was negative again. He had learned his lesson, a lesson that his conscious had decided to teach him. He would love his mother always and made sure to tell her that every day.

"I love you mother." David smiled.

"Love you, David," Hannah said kissing her son's cheek and rubbing it in as he left the house for school. Life was finally back to normal, well a better normal than it had been.


End file.
